A variety of industrial storage containers are available for storing tools or other devices. These storage containers can include several doors. The doors can be locked to prevent unauthorized access to the contents of the storage containers. In addition, the doors can be closed in a latched position without being locked.
Many industrial containers include two or more doors. For example, typical field office storage units include three doors. A large upper door covers the upper portion of the field office container and is attached by a hinge on the ceiling or top wall of the container. Two smaller doors each cover respective side portions of the lower part of the container. The two smaller doors are attached by hinges on opposing side walls of the container. A locking mechanism is positioned on a panel between the two lower doors, which simultaneously opens all of the doors with one movement.